Divided Loyalties
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: This is me playing with the end of season cliff hanger. If you have not seen the season finale then do not read this. It will ruin everything. I hope that you like it.
1. I will not tell you anything

This is just a fun little thing I did playing with the cliff hanger from the season six finale.

_**Spoilers: Season six finale**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

Divided Loyalties

"Tell all you know about NCIS." The man jerked her head up and she whimpered in pain she could not help it. She tried to take in her surroundings. She was in a stone room with only the chair she was tied to it. It was only then that she realized her eye was swollen and her head was pounding. "Tell me," he hissed again and slapped Ziva across the face. Ziva paused. She had to make a choice.

Her first reaction was a desire to tell the guy all she knew and get the hell out of there. She felt the anger flaring inside her.

She remembered Tony. He had killed the second man she had ever loved. The first had been Roy who died of radiation poisoning. She had finally found it in herself to love again and Tony had destroyed that. He had lied to her about Jeanne. He had never listened to her. If he had then maybe Jenny would not have died and they would not be in this mess. She would not be in this mess. Tony was not the one being tortured. He was safe in D.C. with Gibbs.

It was Gibbs, who had let her walk away. It was Gibbs, who chose Tony over her. Now she was here because he had not cared enough to stop her. They all deserved to die. She opened her mouth to tell the terrorist all she knew and he grinned.

She froze that was Ari's grin. She had seen it so many times before, how could she not know it. It could not be Ari. She had killed him four years ago. She looked at his face with her one good eye and realized that he was too old to be Ari, but grin still unnerved her. She had killed Ari to save Gibbs.

She stopped dead. She could not hand over NCIS. She had killed her brother to save them but she would not die for them? That was wrong and she could not walk away. She felt the anger slide away slowly and it was replace by sadness as she remembered all the members of her 'family.'

Abby was so happy. She was the sister Ziva had lost. Abby would go to any lengths to help any one on the team. Even Ziva when she had just come and Kate had been in the front of everyone's memories, which gave them plenty of reason to hate her.

McGee was the brother Ari had never been. He was smart and funny in his own way. He was the first to accept her when she came and he was loyal to Gibbs, to Tony, and even to her.

Ducky was the loving grandfather she had always, no mater how much she denied it, needed. He was always there for her. No matter what she had done or said, even if it was to someone else on the team. He would comfort her and give her strength.

Gibbs was more of a father than hers had ever been. Her father had forbidden her emotions and never cared how she was. To him, she was just another agent. Gibbs told her not to hide her emotions. He comforted her when she cried and he was always there. Steadily and unmovable present no matter what happened. It took, she realized suddenly, more love to let some one you care about walk away then it took to tie them down. Gibbs had respected her choice and if she was honest with herself she had never expected anything else.

Then there was Tony. She was still a little mad at him, but what he had done; he had done to protect her. Whether it was right or wrong he had done it for her. She could not deny that she had love Michael but she also could not deny that she had feelings for Tony. She closed her eyes and she could almost she his face. He smiled at her.

Her eyes snapped open. She could not do it. She could not had over everything she knew about NCIS. They were her family. They loved her. She did not deserve it. She had run away from them without telling them what she was doing. She knew she had hurt them and now she regretted it. She was almost certainly never going to see them again, but not because they were dead on her information. Her resolve strengthened. She was not going to tell these terrorists any thing.

She felt another fist make contact with her face. She heard a snap and felt the blood run down her face from a nose that was almost certainly broken. "Tell me everything you know about NCIS." She kept her mouth tightly closed. He waited for a minute the pulled his arm back. Before she knew what was happening she felt a fist in her stomach. If she had not been tied to a chair she would have doubled over in pain.

She gritted her teeth. Worse was coming, but she would deal with that as it came. She hoped a rescue party would find her in time, but she knew they would not. Her father would not risk agents to save his own daughter. "Tell me—" the man threatened again.

"I heard you the first three times." Ziva said a steely look in her chocolate brown eyes. He looked at her. His eyes were cold and grey. His brown hair was knotted and to his shoulders. Everything about him seamed to scream street urchin not Mosad evading terrorist. Yet he had not evaded Mosad completely. She was here. Not that did anyone any good. She most likely would not live to tell the tale.

"Tell me--."

"No, I will not tell you anything. Get over it."

_**I told you I would have it up before I went to bed. I will do my very best to post the next chapter tomorrow but no promises.**_


	2. 26 degrees north 17 degrees east

Here is the second chapter. Thanks so much for all you reviews on the first chapter. That was fantastic. I will try and post a chapter a day but no promises. I hope this chapter is up to standards. I think I like it better than the first one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Ok I own two seasons on DVD but that does not count

Spoilers: I would have thought that would have been obvious by this point

Chapter Two—26 degrees north. 17 degrees east.

Tony walked into NCIS on Monday and automatically glanced at Ziva's desk. It was empty. It had been empty everyday for the past month. He always half expected her to be there laughing or joking or threatening her with office supplies. She never was. There was a dull pain in his chest every time he thought about her. She had left with out a good bye and he was never going to see her again.

"Agent Gibbs a message for you in MTAC," Vance said appearing on the balcony. Tony glanced up. He had not realized that Gibbs was in the room. Gibbs nodded and followed Vance up stairs to MTAC.

"Deputy Director David, how nice to see you." Gibbs said through clenched teeth. He blamed the Director for Ziva's choice to stay in Israel. He did not know what that man had said but it had convinced Ziva to come back to Mosad.

"Agent Gibbs," David replied coolly. "I am sorry to inform you that you will have to replace Officer David."

"Why exactly?"

"She has been captured at the terrorist training camp in northern Africa."

"Captured does not mean dead. You can send out a team and she will be fine."

"We are not sending a team."

"What?!?" Gibbs nearly yelled.

"It is not worth it for one agent."

"What are the coordinates?"

"26 degrees north. 17 degrees east. Wh—" He never got to finish his question. Gibbs had cut MTAC fuming. He had not liked the man before but now he refused to even try to help his own daughter. That crossed the line. Gibbs had lost one biological daughter and one woman he loved like a daughter. Kelly and Kate were gone and never coming back. Right now Ziva was gone but she was coming back to NCIS if he had to fight the devil or Hamas or make pigs fly. He had lost Shannon, Kelly, Kate, and barely a year ago he had lost Jenny. He only had Ziva and Abby left, and he was not going to add Ziva to the list of women he had lost.

He walked down the stairs and made his choice. He would fly to Africa and save Ziva. He would not force the team to come. This was not something he could order them to do but he had a suspicion that they would not take kindly to the thought of Ziva being tortured. Right he told himself, you have things to do. First on the list was to call a meeting.

He looked around at the people he had gathered in Abby's lab. They were one family, but right now they were three short. Would this mission bring one of those three home or cost the life of another. "Ziva has been captured."

"No!" Abby yelled and threw herself at McGee. McGee did not say anything but felt as if the world was collapsing on all sides. Ziva could not be captured. She was a world-class spy. She was like his sister. She was…Ziva.

"Oh dear," Ducky said quietly. Tony just stood there.

"It gets worse," Gibbs added and they all looked up at him, "Her father refuses to send out a team to save her."

"No," Abby howled.

"Well then we have to go." They all looked at Ducky. Gibbs had expected someone other than Ducky to come up with that plan. Ducky could barely hold a grudge much less shoot someone.

Gibbs spoke and all eyes flicked back to him. "I am going. The rest of year can choose to go or stay."

"I am going." McGee said automatically. The thought of going to a terrorist camp scared him but not nearly as much as the thought of losing another sister did.

"I am coming." Ducky said, "and no I can't shoot Jethro but I can make the difference between life and death for one of you." Gibbs winced internally but nodded.

"I am coming, too." Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but Abby cut him off. "I am not a field agent and I know that but I can shoot and I refuse to sit down and watch as another friend gets shot down around me or as you field agents march heroically off into the sunset. I am coming, Gibbs. End of story.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "You coming?" Tony nodded but did not say anything. He had barely spoken since their return from Israel. "Alright. We leave tomorrow so go pack." He watched them leave one by one but caught Tony's arm. "Dinozzo, what is going on?"

"Boss?" Tony said trying to sound as if he did not know what Gibbs was talking about.

"Dinozzo, don't give me that crap. What happened between you and David in Israel?"

"I killed the only man she ever loved, boss. I hurt her. I made her feel she had to run and now she is being tortured by terrorists. I never got to tell her that—" but suddenly Tony stopped dead.

"You love her." Gibbs finished for him and Tony nodded looking at the floor. "Tony, I swear to you that we will find her and that you will get your chance to tell her. Just promise me you will tell her. Do not giver her the chance to die with out her knowing that you loved her."

"Jenny knew you loved her. She loved you too. You could see it in her eyes." Gibbs nodded but did not say anything, so Tony knew his assumption had been correct. "What if Ziva does not love me?"

"She does Dinozzo. I can see it in her eyes. She has loved you ever since she first came to NCIS. She was just waiting for you to realize it. You hurt her when you started with Jeanne."

"That was an undercover mission." Tony protested.

"She did not know that. She forgave you when you told her what was going on. She only started to date Michael because she needed some retreat. She needed someone to escape reality with. She would have chosen you in a heartbeat, but you were to busy beating yourself up over Jenny's death to realize that she might be hurting too." Gibbs said. "Now go and pack."

I will save you Ziva. I promise you that. I love you.

_**So that is the second chapter. Tiva is coming. I promise you that. I am really enjoying writing this story. Please review.**_


	3. What happened?

Here is the third chapter. You guys are awesome reviewers. Keep it up.

Disclaimers and spoilers: same as the first two chapters.

It had been four days since Ziva had refused to tell the terrorist anything about NCIS. She had spent those days analyzing every wall of her cell for an escape route. She had found nothing. She had not expected to and she had not expected the search party that had not come. The terrorists had not come to her cell in four days except to bring her food and water.

She had not touched the food the first two days because it could easily have been poisoned, but by the third day she had need food and water to survive so she had risked it. Unless it was a slow acting poison she was ok. She sincerely doubted that it was slow acting poison, because terrorists weren't known for their patience. So, she was not wholly surprised when on the fourth day on of her captors came and led her to a torture chamber.

This should be fun she thought to herself. The man dragged her into the hallway, but they had barely made it out of the cell when Ziva yanked her hand away. "I can walk for myself thanks." She glanced at the man who had been sent to take her to the chamber. "Look, I am out numbered, I am injured, I have not eaten much in four days, and you are twice my size. I am not going to do anything stupid."

The man nodded and walked down the passageway toward the door at the very end. Ziva followed because as she had pointed out, she did not have much of an option. "Here you go." The man said then left her in darkness. She sat down and waited.

She did not have to wait long. Barely five minutes later another man walked in with a knife in hand. "Hello, Ziva." Ziva gasped as the man ginned at her. That was Ari's grin and unlike the other man, this was unmistakably her half brother. "Miss me much?"

"I think that you know the answer to the question, Caleb." She replied coldly as she blessed the Mosad training that allowed her to keep her emotions buried deep inside. Not many people could keep their faces blank as they watched their half brother prepare to torture them.

"Ah, so my darling little sister has not changed at all." Caleb said with a smirk as he almost absentmindedly took the knife and cut Ziva across the arm.

She hardly seemed to notice the blood starting to poor down her arm. "I am not your darling anything and I am ashamed to even be your half sister."

"Is it not I who should be afraid of you?" Caleb said enjoying the game and cutting across Ziva's other shoulder. "You are the one who shot my brother in the head."

"I was defending the state of Israel."

"No you were defending one of your filthy NCIS friends." The anger in his voice made Ziva realize why she was here.

"You are trying to get revenge for Ari. You think I shot him to save my friends at NCIS." They were statements not questions and Caleb could not help but admire the defiance his half sister had even when she had the very short end of the stick.

"So did you kill him to save them?"

"Yes."

"And do you ever regret it?"

"I did once and then I thought about what I had lost. I had not lost anything. I never had a family. Not after Tali died anyway."

"We were a happy family. If you had not killed Tali—" but Ziva cut him off as anger reared in her chest.

"We were never a happy family. Dad put a bullet through mom's head when I was three, and do you know why? Tali was not a boy. He said girls could not be agents. Tali died in a bombing Ari set up, and I shot Ari years later. Now here we sit you knife to my chest. I would hate to see an unhappy family."

"Why kill Ari? You did not know he set up the bombing." He added a slash to her leg. Blood was now covering her front and she could not survive much longer if she kept losing blood,

"He was rouge. He was betraying Mosad. He killed an agent." The pain was excruciating but this was what her training was for. 'Fight until death and when you die do so with you head held high.'

"Not a Mosad agent."

"Does it matter? She still had people who loved her."

"NCIS has made you soft." Caleb remarked slashing her face with the knife.

She did not even flinch as the sharp blade pierced her skin. "If that is true then why am I still sitting her instead of begging for you to kill me?" He did not answer that one. There was silence for a while then Ziva spoke again. Death was coming to her. She was losing too much blood and had no pray of a rescue. She needed to make every moment count.

"What happened Caleb?" She looked into his eyes and he knew exactly what she meant. When she was younger she had looked up to him and to Ari. She had followed their every step for years. Now he was holding her at knifepoint waiting for death to claim her.

"I do not know, Ziva. I really do not know." He looked at her almost sadly for a minute. She looked so pathetic covered in her own blood and fighting to stay conscious. Yet she had never caved. "Good-bye, Ziva," he said as he lifted the knife and slashed he across the upper chest. Blood poured from the newest cut as darkness claimed Ziva for its own.

_**So that is chapter three. Can Ziva survive? What will happen to the rest of the team? Do you all hate me for the cliff hanger? I know you do.**____**I really hope the reviews keep coming. **_


	4. No turning back

Here is the fourth chapter. It is not my favorite but I think it is necessary. I hope you like it and review it. After this it will get a little more action filled.

"Dinozzo, will you sit down." Gibbs shouted of the roar of the plane. Tony had been pacing back and forth almost since they had taken off. Gibbs could not really blame him. Had it been Jenny, not Ziva, in this situation then he would have been doing the same thing Tony was.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony mumbled as he sat down next to Abby.

"Don't apologize. It is a sign of weakness." Gibbs growled at the senior agent. He knew that Ziva needed to come home, and not just for Tony. Everyone missed her. That much was clear from the faces of the team, his team.

Abby sat next to Tony looking out the window. There were tears running down her cheeks as the watched the Mediterranean Sea disappear below them. She nervously fingered the gun that was now strapped to her waist. It was Ziva's sig. She felt almost bad about wearing it, but now was not the time to be weak.

Abby thought she might be getting an understanding of why Ziva was so emotionally distant when she had first come to NCIS. Emotions interfered with concentration. In the United States you could rarely afford to be that second slower, but in Israel… Abby shuddered and made a mental note to hug Ziva as soon as they found her.

She fingered the gun again. She had barely handled a gun since she was twelve, but she did not really care where she hit Ziva's captors. They were all evil and deserved to die. They would die. All but one of them. The one left would be tortured into telling Gibbs every thing that he knew from his kindergarten teacher to the name of who hired him. Gibbs did not like it when people messed with his agents.

On her other side was McGee. He ran his hand through his hair and looked out the window. The Mediterranean Sea was perfect blue. He tried to distract himself with book plots, but all he could come up with was an agent was kidnapped and tortured. Poor Ziva. He did not know who had her or what they were doing to her but he was betting that it was no pleasant. She would never admit it but everyone had a breaking point. Didn't they?

Ziva was strong but he did not know how many hours of torture she could endure. She said a strong man could endure 40 hours. If that was true Ziva could take more that fifty, and by that point it would not be torture. It would be murder.

Ducky was also looking out the window wondering if this plan would work or end in disaster. How many more autopsies would he have to do on colleagues? He prayed the answer to that question was none. The team was a family as any half competent psychiatrist could tell. They had lost a 'mother' and a 'daughter' and Ducky was not sure if they could stand another loss. Not so soon after Jenny.

Gibbs looked at his team. They were all here beside him on what may well be a suicide mission. Was Ziva still fighting? Was there anything to keep her fighting? He had pretty much destroyed her trust in NCIS when he had left her in Israel.

He had two of 'his girls' left. He glanced at Abby. Why had he let her come? If she got hurt… but he could not think that way. They had a very small chance of all coming of all coming out of this alive. They had no prayer of coming out of this unharmed. For a moment he wondered why he had thought it a good idea to go into a terrorist training camp with only five American agents, well, three agents, one medical examiner, and one Goth forensic specialist.

Gibbs was almost amazed at how well his team was holding it together. Tears were steaming down Abby's face, but she was not an emotional wreck. He almost thought he saw a glint of Ziva's determination in her eyes. McGee looked worried but nothing more. Ducky was unreadable as always. Gibbs had to admit the humor in that Ducky could barely hold a grudge and yet he was heading to kill terrorists. Then there was Tony.

Tony looked out his window as the Mediterranean Sea faded into the North African coast. Ziva was down there somewhere. He knew that this was not his fault but he could not keep the doubt out of his mind.

The events of the month previous had all seemed like a bad dream. He had killed Michael Rivkin. A man who was Mosad but had been turning rouge but who also had made Ziva happy in a way. According to Gibbs, Ziva had not really loved Michael. She had convinced herself she loved him because she was trying to move on. Tony was not entirely sure he bought this story, but Gibbs had a lot of experience in that matter.

"Please, buckle you seat belts. We will be landing shortly. The local time in The Middle of Nowhere, Libya is…Ummm… who cares." Said a bored flight attendant over the intercom. Minutes later the plane landed. The team picked up their gear and headed for the door. Tony was first and Gibbs was right behind him.

They looked out the door of the plane. In the distance they could see a stone structure. Tony lifted his foot slowly and set it back down on the sandy soil. There was no turning back now.

_**So did you like it? Tell me. Please. Review please. By the way this is awesome. My other stories have 25 reviews between the seven of them and this one has 37. You people are awesome.**_


	5. Is this because

I know this chapter is a little short but I think that it is a least decent. Keep the reviews coming. You people are awesome.

It was not far from the plane to the building Deputy Director David had told them was the training camp. It looked deserted. This surprised McGee who had been expecting a not so warm welcome. "Gibbs where are they?"

"Gone." Gibbs rolled his eyes at the confused look on McGee's face. "McGee, they know Mossad is on to them. They are not going to stick around."

"Then why are we here?"

"A few people could have stayed behind," Ducky answered, "It is actually quite common to divide into a main group and a small group. The smaller group would have stayed behind to torture and eventually kill the prisoner. I remember a case once where—"

"Ducky no one cares about your stupid case. All we care about is that Ziva is the prisoner." They all turned to look at Tony as he spoke. He saw the hurt in Ducky's eyes and suddenly felt terrible. "Ducky, I'm…"

"I know my dear boy." Ducky smiled kindly at Tony. "It is quite all right, and you are correct. It is Ziva in there and we need to help her."

Tony nodded gratefully as Gibbs spoke. "Ducky, you and Abby two go hide on those bushes. I need you to be ready for one of us to come back hurt."

"Jethro, we did not come all this way to hide in the bushes," Ducky protested.

"I know but you being in there will not do us any good. You need to save lives not take them." Ducky nodded as Gibbs turned to Abby. "I need you to stay with Ducky—"

"No," Abby interrupted him, "I will not be left behind. Is this because I am a woman, or because I am not a field agent, or because I am Jewish, or because I once got a ticket for driving the NCIS company car while I was drunk. Is it because I sleep in a coffin, or because I once forgot to wear gloves at crime scene, or because my mother swore at me, or because I let my dog run away when I was little, or because I am in love with McGee?" She stopped dead realizing what she had just said. She glanced at McGee and he smiled at her, but she looked back at Gibbs as he spoke.

"Abby a couple of things. One—It is not because you are a woman. I have worked along side Jenny, Kate, and Ziva. I know girls are competent in the field. Two—I do not really care if you are a field agent as long as you can shoot. Three—You are not Jewish. Four—You did what with the company car? Five—Everyone on the team has slept in that coffin. Six—I am just going to ignore that for now. Seven—You mother is mute. Eight—You never had a dog. Nine—"

"Gibbs is not really not in any position to comment about being in love with a coworker." Tony said and winced as a hand hit him on the back of the head.

"Neither are you," said Gibbs, but he immediately regretted it. All the blood drained from Tony's face as he glanced at the building.

"Abby protect Ducky. I know you want to come with us but I need you out here with Ducky." Abby nodded. "Tony and McGee you are with me." Gibbs hesitated he knew there was a great likely hood that he would not come out of this alive and if that was true he needed to tell the team something but if he came out alive he would never live it down. He sighed, and mentally made a note to head slap anyone who used it against him. "If this goes wrong I want you all to know that you are the closest thing to family I have known in nineteen years."

They all looked at Gibbs and Tony was a little scared. The last time that Gibbs had been kind was when they had lost Kate. If Gibbs thought Ziva was gone then… "Thank boss." McGee said quietly as Abby flew at Gibbs and hugged him. Tony just looked at the building in front of him.

"Time to go in." Gibbs nodded wiped a tear from Abby's cheek. He waited until Abby and Ducky were concealed then he turned and led his two agents into the building.

_**I know that someone is going to tell me I screwed Gibbs character up and I know I did but I have a reason. Gibbs changes when some one his loves is in danger/dies. Remember in Kill Ari how he was being nice. Yea that is my reason. (I am nodding and looking very serious right now) I know it is lame but I like the way it works. By the way for the middle part I had some help from maroon-bassoon-755. She is a big Abby fan.**_


	6. Dead Ends and Dusty Shelves

Here is chapter six. People have been begging me for a rescue for three days now so here you go. About the previous chapter:

1:Let us just pretend that I wrote cat every I really wrote dog. So Abby let her nonexistent cat run away.

2: I know Abby's mom is deaf but I made her mute as well

Thank you for all the review

Disclaimer + Spoilers: Still have not changed and I do not expect them to.

Gibbs led the way and McGee and Tony followed closely behind. All three of them where hoping to God that Ducky's theory was right and the place was mostly abandoned. Not that it would matter either way. Ziva was in there and all three men would have happily run naked into a lion pit after bathing in meat juice rather than lose another agent.

They walked for five minutes without seeing anyone. There was defiantly a downside to trying to find something in an abandoned fortress. After ten minutes they finally caught sight of someone in the hallway. He had two men behind him. It would be an even fight. Well except for the fact that the terrorists had automatic weapons and the NCIS agents just had their sigs.

Gibbs walked forward so he was barely ten feet from the head terrorist. "Ziva David," he said clearly, "Where is she?" Tony looked in awe as his boss walked up to a terrorist that could out run Mossad and talk to him as if he was below him on the rank. The head terrorist was also surprised. He did not move for a full minute then a shot rang out. It missed and Gibbs fired in retaliation.

Gibbs bullet missed too. He swore under his breath and fired another round this one took one of the two back up guys down, but barely a second later another bullet blazed through the air. It missed Gibbs, but hit McGee in the shoulder and he fell with a yelp of pain. Tony's first instinct was to help McGee, but he realized that would not do a lot for McGee but it could decide the fight. If they lost the fight everyone would die: him, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Abby, and Ziva.

Anger surged through him at the thought of that last name. Ziva was in danger and now McGee was too. These terrorists were the cause of their pain. They were ripping apart his team and family. They were not going to get away with it while he still breathed. Another bullet whizzed past his ear missing him by inches. He lifted his gun, and pulled the trigger.

The second terrorist fell to the floor with a thump as Tony's bullet lodged itself in his heart. Tony looked around for Gibbs and saw him fighting the other terrorist. The pair were dodging and firing bullets in equal measure. One bullet missed Gibbs face by centimeters slightly grazing his ear, but the one he fired made its mark. The third terrorist fell backward with a bullet lodged in his groin. Not satisfied with that, Gibbs walked over to the man he had just gunned down. "You bastard," Gibbs muttered quietly before sending a bullet into the man's head. Only then did he turn around.

Gibbs was alarmed by the sight of McGee lying on the floor covered in blood. He had not even seen McGee go down. He walked quickly over and knelt down beside the injured agent. "Tim, can you hear me?"

"Boss?" McGee mumbled groggily.

"We need to get you to Ducky." Gibbs said more to himself than McGee. He did not want to divide up because it would mean one person being alone, but he did not see much option. McGee needed help fast, but Tony would never leave without Ziva. There was only one thing to do. "Tony, Can you manage without back up for a while?"

Tony froze. Going into a terrorist den was bad enough but without back up? He closed his eyes imagining what might happen, but when he opened them he saw Gibbs supporting a barely conscious McGee. If he insisted Gibbs come with him McGee might die, but if he went with them Ziva might die. His choice was clear. "Yea, boss I will be fine. Just hurry. Please."

Gibbs looked at him please that his agent was not running in fear but doing his duty to his friends. "I will." Tony turned to walk away, but turned back to Gibbs when he spoke. "Be careful, Dinozzo." Tony nodded then walked away.

He was not sure where he was walking. He looked into every door, hoping to find Ziva. All he found was dead ends and dusty shelves. No hint of another person. He sighed and sank down against the wall. She was not here. She was gone. She was probably dead. He laid his head in his hands. How many women had he failed? There was Kate, his partner, Paula, his friend and lover, Jeanne, his old girlfriend, Jenny, his director and friend. Now there was Ziva, his partner, his friend, the person he loved more than any other.

He had almost given up altogether when something Gibbs had told him two and a half years ago came back to him. 'It could have been us every damn day, Dinozzo, and some days it has been. If you want to worry about something worry about tomorrow.' That alone gave him back his strength and determination. It had been them some days, but it would not be today. Not if he had anything to do with it. He had failed four women. He would not fail Ziva. He rose to his feet and continued down the hall.

He tried ten more doors with no success, but when he opened the eleventh he saw a man sitting in a chair playing with a bloody knife. Tony lifted his gun as he kicked open the door. He reached for the trigger but the other man was faster. He kicked the gun out of Tony's hand and tackled him. Tony was surprised but bounce back quickly. He threw a punch and managed to release himself from the other man's grip.

Tony lunged for his gun and the other man lunged at Tony knife out stretched. Tony barely dodged the knife and made a wild grab for his gun. By some miracle of God he found the handle. Clutching it tightly he rolled over and shot two bullets into the other man's chest. He fell back dead, and Tony lay on the floor breathing heavily.

He lay there for several minutes with out knowing exactly what was happening. Suddenly he was being shaken by another figure. He opened his eyes. "Boss?"

"You are you alright?" Gibbs asked him.

"Yes."

"Then get up we still need to find Ziva." Tony felt his blood run cold. How long had he been lying there? Why had he rested instead of continuing the search? He rose to his feet as the color drained from his face. Their were four door of the room they where in not counting the one through which they had entered. "You take those two and I will take the others." Gibbs said as though reading his thoughts.

Gibbs moved to the first door and swung it open. He walked slowly inside. He switched on a light and looked around. Dead ends and dusty selves. "Clear," he said as Tony added the same sentiment about his first room. Was that really all they were going to find?

Tony sighed. They were back to dead ends and dusty selves with no people. He swung open his second door and flipped on a light. He let out a strangled cry. Ziva was sprawled on the floor covered in blood and unconscious. He moved to her side and knelt beside her. "Boss, I've got her."

"Has she got a pulse?" was Gibbs muffled response.

Tony put his hand on Ziva's neck and felt for a pulse. His blood went cold. "No, boss, there isn't."

_**So out of curiosity, how many of you want to kill me for that? I know if I were a reader I would defiantly want to kill me. Does that make any sense at all? I did not think so. Well just remember that I cannot finish the story if you kill me. And if you do decide to kill me please review first**_. 


	7. There is Only Life or Death

So here you go the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope it meets your standards. This authors note is pointless because at least half of you will probably skip it

Disclaimer: I claim to own everything I own nothing

Spoilers: kind of obvious don't ya think

Tony looked hopelessly at Ziva. She could not be dead she could not be. He reached out to grab her hand just wanting to hold some part of her. Then he felt it, a faint pulse in her wrist. She was not dead yet, but she was still not breathing. "Gibbs, she has a pulse," Tony called to his boss who had just arrived in the doorway. "She is fading fast. We need Ducky."

Gibbs looked down at his agent's devastated face and nodded. Normally he would not take orders from Dinozzo but there was nothing normal about today. He turned and left the doorway sprinting back the way he had come. He just hoped that it would be enough.

In barely five minutes Gibbs had reached Ducky's hiding spot. He skidded to a halt in front of the bushes. Abby was leaning on McGee's good side as the sat looking at Ducky. "Jethro, what is it?"

"We found Ziva. She is hurt really badly and Tony is trying to get her to breathe. We need you help and you two can come or stay as it suits you." Gibbs said. He was only giving the other two the option because he knew that it was just as safe in there as out here. The other reason was that both of them were close to Ziva and if, by some hideous twist of fate, she died they would want to be there. No he told himself, Ziva was strong and she would make it. She had to.

Back in the room Tony was bent over Ziva's limp form. "Come on, Ziva. Wake up," he pleaded with her. There was no reaction so he started CPR. He had not had to do it in a while which he supposed was a good thing but it sure made it difficult to remember what to do. He did several chest compressions first. Then he checked her mouth and throat. There was nothing there so that was good, but she still was not breathing which was bad. He tried to remember what he was supposed to do next but could not so he picked what seemed like the most logical step.

Bending low over Ziva's face he put his lips to hers and gave her two breathes. Nothing. He did ten more chest compressions then gave her two more breaths of air. He wait for ten seconds that stretched an eternity, then he heard a small cough. He looked at Ziva in amazement. She was breathing again. It was ragged and uneven, but it was breathing nonetheless.

Seconds later Ducky and Gibbs appeared in the doorway followed closely by Abby and McGee. He heard Abby's sharp intake of breath behind him, "oh my God! Ziva!" She tried to run to her fallen friend but Gibbs caught her and held her back. "Gibbs—" she started but he cut her off.

"Abby, the three of us need to stand back her and wait. Right now every second makes the difference in whether Ziva lives or dies. Tony and Ducky are the ones who can do something constructive right know." He pause seeing the tears forming in Abby's eyes and realizing that he had been talking his anger at being helpless out on her. "Abby I am just a frustrated as you are but there is nothing we can do for Ziva except be here." He hugged her then let her go back to McGee's arms or arm as the case may be.

Across the room on the floor, Ducky crouched next to Ziva. "Oh my dear, what have you gotten yourself into this time." He said quietly to Ziva, and then added to Tony, "What have you done since you found her?"

"I gave her CPR but I think I did it wrong." Tony said nervously.

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes."

"Was she when you started?"

"No."

"Then you did it right. We are in the middle of a desert with no hospital for a hundred miles. Right now there is not right and wrong out here. There is only life and death." Ducky said remembering how many people he had lost due to conditions like this, but this time was different. She was strong and relatively healthy, leaving aside the cuts, and she had something to fight for. He smiled at Tony who was gently stroking the side of Ziva's face. "Anthony, could you sit her up so I can work on her cuts?"

Tony nodded and shifted Ziva so that her body was leaning up against his and her head was falling on to his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her supporting her dead weight so Ducky could stop the blood flow. She could not die now. He had finally realized he loved her. She could not die now.

Ducky looked at Ziva and realized relatively quickly that to be able to do anything he would have to remove Ziva's shirt and that she would probably hurt him for it when she woke. Ducky glanced at Gibbs. "Abigail, Timothy, I need you two to go out in the hall."

"Ducky, please don't—" Abby started but a look from Gibbs silenced her and she followed McGee into the hall. Gibbs walked forward to crouch next Ducky.

"What can I do, Duck?"

"Nothing right now." He smiled slightly, "I would appreciate it if you keep Ziva from killing me for this later." He was in the process of removing the blood stained tatters of Ziva's shirt from her body. Gibbs eyes narrowed in fury as he saw exactly what had happened to Ziva. He wondered how long she had suffered before falling unconscious. She had deep cuts across her legs and arms and a deeper cut across her upper chest.

Tony's thoughts were almost the same as Gibbs. Instinctively he tightened his arm around her shoulder. He had never seen Ziva like this before and his grief was now mingled with anger at her attacker. "We will get the person who did this to you Ziva. I promise."

Ducky worked for nearly a half an hour bandaging Ziva's cuts. When he was done he wiped off as much of the blood as he could then looked up at Gibbs. "Jethro," he started. Gibbs nodded and removed his jacket. Ducky took and wrapped it around Ziva's shoulder to protect what was left of her privacy. "She should be fine as long as we get her to a hospital within twenty four hours. She lost a lot of blood but nothing more severe than that. Someone will have to carry her back to the plane…"

"I will," Tony volunteered. "Please I haven't been able to do anything all day."

"Tony," Gibbs said gently, gently for Gibbs at least, "You gave her CPR and you gave her something to fight for. You are the reason she did not give in for so long."

"No, Gibbs." Tony contradicted him, "We are the reason she did not give up. We are her family." Gibbs nodded as Tony lifted Ziva in his arms.

The silence was suddenly broken by a voice so quiet they could barely here it. "Tony," Ziva whispered before slipping back into oblivion.

_**Ziva is not dead yet so you can all put your paper clips away. For now. She is not safe yet. It is not that easy. Or is it? I hope that this was an except able chapter. It is incredibly hard to describe someone giving CPR. Please review.**_


	8. She One of Us

Here is the next chapter. I hope that no one it to attached to Ziva's father.

Disclaimers: Trust me you would know if I owned it. I don't. Well I owed Caleb but I killed him. Shame. I liked him.

Spoilers: Probably the milk in my fridge. Oh you mean in the story. Right. You really should know that by now.

They were back on the plane. It had been less than twenty-four hours and they were safe and on they're way back to the states. They were all alive even if it was just barely. Gibbs looked around the plane. It was a small plane with three seats on each side. Ducky and McGee were sitting on the opposite side of the plane from him. They were watching him interestedly while Abby, who sat in the middle, dozed on McGee's shoulder. Gibbs sat across from Ducky and Tony was across from McGee. Ziva's still motionless form was in the seat between them and Tony had his arm around her. Suddenly his phone rang. "Gibbs."

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. He knew that voice and it never brought good news. "What do you want, Eli?" Tony's head jerked up and he glared at the phone.

"I have received intelligence that you rescued Ziva."

"Yea, we have. What do you want?"

"You need to bring her back to Israel."

"And why should we do that?"

"She is my daughter."

Gibbs felt a desire to punch this man in the nose. "Your daughter who you could not even be bothered to try and save when she got captured on one of you missions." Gibbs hissed into the phone.

"None the less I am recalling her to Israel as my Agent."

"And I am taking her to DC as mine."

"She is not longer your agent. She resigned from NCIS. She belongs to Mossad and only Mossad."

Gibbs could not argue with the fact that she was resigned from NCIS, but he was sure as hell not going to make her go back to Israel alone or stay there unless she wanted to. "We will be landing in Israel in about an hour."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. I will have medical team standing by so you can be on your way."

"We are not going anywhere. I do not abandon my people."

"Very well. I will see you shortly."

"Yes you will." Gibbs hung up the phone, "and you are not going to be happy when you do."

"Boss?" Tony said looking up at his mentor. "What is going on?"

"We are going to Israel." Tony looked horrified.

"Boss we can't take her there. Her father will do something and we will never see her again. "We can't lose her again. I can't lose her."

"We will not lose her." Gibbs said. He had no clue what was going to happen. There were only three things that he was certain of. One- The Director would try and keep Ziva from returning to the States. Two- Ziva was coming home. Three- The Director of Mossad had hugely underestimated the power of five angry NCIS employees.

ONE HOUR LATER— TEL AVIV, ISRAEL

"We are here." Gibbs announced to the plane at large.

"We are in DC!" Abby yelped jumping up. "Oh my gosh. How long did I sleep?"

"We are in Tel, Aviv." Gibbs said dryly. "You finally get to go to Israel." Abby's eye lit up in surprise and excitement. "Orders from our favorite Director of Mossad." Gibbs said prefacing Abby's questions. "He told us to bring Ziva to Israel and leave her. I told him we would come but we were sure as hell not leaving her."

Abby nodded her eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't he have sent an ambulance?"

"He said he would…" McGee started but was interrupter by Gibbs angry laugh.

"McGee, he was not really ever planning on it. He just wanted us to go away. Come on."

They stepped of the plane and were greeted by the Director of Mossad. Gibbs walked forward and shook his hand. Abby and McGee stood on Gibbs left both of them fingering their guns. Tony and Ducky stood on Gibbs left. Tony was holding Ziva in his arms and Ducky was just glaring.

"I will take her Agent Dinozzo." Eli David said holding out his arms.

"I got her thanks." He said just as cold as Gibbs had been and holding Ziva slightly closer to his chest.

"Very well then I will see you all at my office when she wakes up." Without another word he turned and walked away. This earned him glares from everyone except Abby. She ran after him, and once she caught him she reached out and slapped him on the back of the head. He turned to look at her. "You do know I could have you killed for that?"

"You want to try?" Abby asked her voice low and menacing. He did not answer, but got in the car and drove away. Abby stood there trembling with anger until McGee came and steered her into the other car. They reached the hospital in record time because Gibbs driving was more reckless than just about everyone else's.

When they reached the hospital they got out in the emergency area. "I am sorry this area is only for patients with severe medical conditions." The nurse told them. She immediately got four NCIS photo Ids in her face. Tony could not take his out for fear of dropping Ziva.

"She is one of us, too." Gibbs growled at the frightened nurse. She nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

Once Ziva had been given a room and hooked up to the necessary Iv cables, she turned to look at Gibbs. "She is in a coma right now. If she wakes she will be fine. What happened to her?"

"She was held in a torture chamber in a terrorist training camp in northern Libya." The nurse looked scared again and scuttled away.

"You four stay here. I have a few things I need to discuss with Director David." Gibbs said turning and leaving the room.

_**I hope that this chapter was ok. All I know is that I am totally going to have a ball writing the next chapter. It is going to be really fun. Please review and I will post faster.**_


	9. The Power of Freindship

So here is the chapter where Gibbs exchanges words with Director David. I hope you like it. It did not come out the way I intended but… Oh and remember that Gibbs does not know about Caleb and David does not know he is dead.

Spoilers: I am not repeating them again

Disclaimers: Ditto spoiler.

Gibbs had driven to Mossad headquarters in manor that was out of place even in Israel. It had bee horrible to see Ziva so broken, and he had a pretty good feeling who he had to thank for he decision to stay in Israel.

Director David barely looked up as his office door opened. He did look up when he did not hear it close. "Ah, Jethro." He said taking his glasses off and running his fingers through his hair. "I thought I would be seeing you." He stood up and walked to the door.

"You don't want that door closed." Gibbs said his voice was calm but even so it carried a threat. Eli closed the door.

"We'll see about that." Gibbs was suddenly reminded of another director who had done the exact same thing several years ago. If Jenny were still director now things would never have gone this far. Jen had no hesitation when it came do doing things against authority especially if it was to help a teammate. Eli's voice jolted Gibbs out of his thoughts. "Why are you here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, Director."

"Apparently not." Eli said sitting down in his chair as Gibbs sat down on the couch.

"Your daughter, my agent, is lying in a hospital room in a coma, and you don't have a clue what I want to talk about?"

"Oh, that."

"Do you really not care?" Gibbs was fighting to control his temper. Ever since he had lost Kelly people not being grateful for their children had ticked him off, but this was different. This was Ziva, one of his people.

"She will recover and be fit to go back into the field within the month." Eli was not looking at Gibbs but reading a memo.

"You watch your children die and don't even bat an eye. I can see why you are Director of Mossad." Gibbs had stood up and was glaring at Eli.

"If you want to rise as high you have you must not get to attached to your agents."

"But they were not all just your agents. What about Tali, Ari, and Ziva? They were your family."

"Are you trying to tell me how to run my agency?" He said coldly looking over his glasses.

"I don't care how you run your agency. I am telling you that you make a lame father."

"What would you know about being a father?"

"Quite a lot. I had a daughter, but she died when she was eight."

"So I am a better father. You daughter is dead and mine is not." That crossed the line. No that leaped of the line and kept running.

"Eli, my daughter was killed by a drug dealer while I was fighting thing Desert Storm. That was not my fault. Your younger daughter Tali died in a suicide bombing. That was not your fault. Your son Ari is a different story. You groomed him to be Hamas nothing more. Then you had his mother killed. You raised a terrorist. A terrorist who tried to kill every single member of my team before being taken down by his own sister. How could you tell Ziva that she had to shoot her brother?"

"It is part of the job." He said indifferently. "It did not affect her. In Mossad agents are taught to not feel emotions."

"Had you ever considered that was hurting her?"

Eli paused for a fraction of a second then kept writing. "No." There was silence for several minutes while Gibbs tried to get his temper under control. He did not want to slip and kill the Director of Mossad. After all it was not the Director of Mossad he had and issue with. It was Ziva's father.

"So how exactly did you convince her not come back to NCIS."

"I told her how much I missed her and that Mossad just was not that same without her. She told me that I was the only person she could trust and she wanted to come home."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Very sentimental now can I have the real story."

"Fine. She told me that she wanted to know Michaels mission in the states. I did not know if I could trust her so I told her I told her that if she wanted to know she would have to leave NCIS and come to Mossad."

Gibbs thought that sounded realistic enough, but his gut was telling him that the man in front of him still lying. Then he realized what was wrong. "That is still a lie."

"Those are the exact words that I told Ziva."

"I don't doubt that. I am saying that you were lying to your daughter to get her to go on a suicide mission."

Eli did not comment on that. "So what makes you so convinced that I lied to her?"

"It did not matter if her loyalties were divided between Mossad and NCIS. You knew she was not Hamas and that is all that should have mattered."

"It was not something that I wanted NCIS to know about."

"You told our director. This was not about NCIS. It was about you getting your best agent back for a deadly mission. You did not expect her to come home did you?"

"No I must admit that I did not expect her to come home. I guess I underestimated the power of NCIS."

"Maybe or maybe you underestimated the power of friendship."

_**Was it any good at all? I will give Ziva a turn in a few chapters. I hope it is not as lame as I think it is.**_


	10. Tali Shepard

So here is the tenth chapter of Divided Loyalties. I actually like this chapter which is more than you can say for the last one. Please review.

Spoilers: Duh

Disclaimer: Yea I bought them on E-bay since I post last night.

It had been nearly an hour since Gibbs had left. Tony glanced up at the new half hoping to see something about the mysterious death of the Mossad Director. Unfortunately for him there was nothing about a dead director, at least not a dead Mossad director. Tony watched in horror as the TV screen showed a picture of Jenny Shepard. Then a blonde newswoman came on. "This is a picture of NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard. She was killed last year while under the protection of two Agents. These agents are—"

The blonde was cut off as Ducky flipped of the TV set. "I do not think we need to watch that." McGee nodded and Abby glared at the blank screen.

"What was that about?" McGee asked after a while.

"I believe that it was Director David's way of making us unpopular in Israel. I also believe that our dear Ziva will—" Ducky started but Abby cut him off.

"--Kick his ass."

"Abigail, language." Ducky said a little sternly.

"Why? It is true." McGee and Tony said at the exact same time. They all laughed at that, even Ducky. Tony looked down at Ziva. She had not moved an inch since the doctors had put her in this room, room 724. Suddenly the doctors walked in.

"Hello I am Ari Rivkin." Tony stiffened and looked up. He glared at this man. A mix of his two least favorite people in the world was tending to Ziva. This was not good.

"What do you want?" Tony said his eyes still narrowed and his voice carrying a threat.

Ducky glared at Tony. "I am Donald Mallard. This is Abigail Sciuto and Timothy—"

Ari cut him off. "I am sorry you will have to leave. Only family is allowed in here."

Tony froze. He could not, would not leave Ziva. That left one option: lie. "That was what he was going to say. Dr. Mallard is her uncle. Abby is her sister who was just recently married to Timothy Sciuto." Tony said quickly.

"And you are…" Ari asked clearly wanting to finish the sentence.

"Her fiancé," he said smiling.

"Right," said Ari a little disoriented.

"So why are you here?" Ducky prompted him.

"Oh right. Mrs." He hesitated. "What is her name?"

"Tali Shepard." Tony smiled then added, "Next month it will become Tali DiNozzo."

"Right Mrs. Shepard's results have come back from the lab. I am sorry to say that it does not look good. She has lost a lot of blood. If she wakes up from the coma she will be fine. None of the cuts looked infected." He was about to leave when Gibbs came to the door. "I am sorry only family." He said blocking the door.

Tony started to panic. Gibbs did not know the game they were playing and one wrong move would get them all thrown out. Before he could figure out what to do Abby stood up and ran to Gibbs. "Dad, I am so glad you could get here so quickly." Abby ran forward and hugged him. Gibbs did not have the faintest idea what was going on but he also knew that Abby knew what she was doing. "This is our father," Abby said gesturing toward Ziva. "Dad this is Ari Rivkin. He is Tali's attending doctor. Ari this is Tali and my father Leroy Shepard."

Gibbs and Ari shook hands briefly. Then Ari left the room, leaving the team alone. Gibbs waited until Ari was out of earshot then spoke. "What the hell is going on here?"

"He would have kicked us out of the room, boss. Only family is allowed so I told him we are all her family. Tali Shepard and Abigail Shepard-Sciuto," he gestured to Ziva and Abby in turn, "are you daughters. Timothy Sciuto is married to Abby. Ducky is their uncle and I am Ziva's fiancé." Gibbs looked at Tony impressed. It was a reasonably good story.

"Not bad, DiNozzo." Gibbs paused then added, "Why use Shepard?"

Tony shrugged, "I needed a name all of us could remember and I had already used Mallard and Sciuto. I did not want to give her McGee's name. Her father would look for her under David if he wanted to find her. If that failed he would probably check Gibbs next. I didn't think he would think to check people registered as Shepard." Tony paused then added in a voice that only Gibbs could hear, "I did not think you would mind being a Shepard." He gave a half smile.

"Don't push it DiNozzo." Gibbs said warningly, "You need my permission to marry my daughter." Everyone laughed. There was silence except for the beeping of the monitor then Abby spoke.

"Where did you get the name Tali?" She asked curiously.

"She was Ziva's little sister. She was killed in a suicide bombing when she was sixteen. I need an Israeli name and that was the only one I knew other than Ziva." It was quite again. It was to quite. Suddenly, Tony realized what was wrong. "Boss, her heart monitor is not beeping any more. She is not breathing." The room went in to chaos. Ducky led Abby and McGee out into the hall while Gibbs punched the red call button.

"Is there a problem?" a cool female voice asked.

"The patient is not breathing." The line went dead and Gibbs swore, but moment's later doctors started running in.

"You two need to leave." One of the doctors told Gibbs and Tony. They nodded and went to the waiting room. Ducky looked up as they approached. McGee and Abby were standing there looking lost. It all seamed like a very cruel dream.

Ducky opened his mouth to ask how Ziva was but was interrupted but a loudspeaker announcement. "Code Blue. Room 724. Code Blue." Ducky's face went white he had been in the hospital long enough to know what that meant.

"What is it?" Tony asked hurriedly.

"Code Blue means the patient is dying."

_**Ha! You thought I was all done being evil. I could not let it end so easily so happily. I know you are mad at me. I am going to make it worse by saying I may not be able to post tomorrow, but the deal still goes. You can kill me but you must review it. Just remember that if I die you never know what happens. Mwaaahaaahaaa (that is and evil laugh. Much less impressive typed.) **_


	11. I Can't Lose Her

Here is chapter eleven. You people are awesome at reviewing. Almost two hundred reviews. Yay!!!! This is a fairly fluffy chapter. Jibbs (yes I know Jenny has been dead for a year but that does not mean I should leave Jibbs out.) and Tiva and some McAbby.

Spoliers: The normal and Judgment Day in the Authors note. If you have not seen Judgment day then do not read this. Ok Good.

Disclaimer: Same. I killed the only character I owned.  So sad

"No!" Abby yelled as she dissolved into tears and flung herself at McGee. He wrapped his arms around her needing the comfort as much as she did. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. Tony looked at them whishing for a fraction of a second that it was Abby dieing in a hospital bed and Ziva seeking comfort. No he told himself forcefully. He could not believe that had crossed his mind. Suddenly there was a firm hand on his shoulder steering him toward a small alcove.

"Tony, look at me." Tony looked up in to Gibbs face. "She is not going to die."

"How can you say that? We don't know how long her heart has been stopped for." Tony said angrily.

"No we don't," Gibbs agreed, "but we do know that Ziva is a fighter. She will not go quietly. You know that."

Tony nodded, "I can't lose her boss." His voice broke.

"I know that, DiNozzo. I have been where you are." Gibbs looked at the younger agent. He remembered all to acutely how much it hurt for the person you love to be lying a hundred feet away and possibly dying. It had been years ago but he had never forgotten the time Jenny was shot in the chest.

FLASHBACK—ROME 1999

He and Jenny were walking down a cobble street following a known Arm dealer. Suddenly the man turned and fired. Gibbs saw nothing but the hail of bullets. He returned fire and the bastard crumpled to the ground. Then he looked around for Jenny. He realized that she was not standing next to him. Suddenly he heard a moan and looked down. Jenny was lying on the sidewalk and she was covered in blood.

Gibbs felt anger and panic surge through him. He took of his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding. The bullet had entered her upper chest. Thankfully a passer-by took out his cell phone and called an ambulance. He kept pressure on the wound until the ambulance arrived then he stood aside and watched as Jenny's pale body was lifted onto a stretcher.

He waited outside the hospital doors for nearly three hours before anyone told him anything. Then a doctor came out. "I am sorry sir I do not think she will make it."

Gibbs face paled, "Why?"

"The bullet clipped her heart. She has lost a lot of blood. If she survives the night it will be a miracle but if she can do it she might just make it." Gibbs nodded silently. Jenny had to make it there was no other option.

END FLASHBACK

"Ten years ago it was Jenny in the hospital. The doctor told me it would be a miracle if she made it through the night, but she did and she lived for nine more years." Gibbs pause then continued. "Tony, I need you to listen to me. I loved Jenny more than I had ever loved anyone else and I never gave up on her. Never give up on Ziva. She will survive. She is twice the fighter that Jen was."

Tony nodded and came to sit next to Abby. After about fifteen minutes, Ducky looked around. They had no word on Ziva, but they need to move and do something. "Coffee break." He declared. "Come on. All of you. Especially Anthony."

"What if something changes?" He protested weakly.

"I will stay here," Gibbs said then added, "Who ever brings me a cup of coffee made correctly gets a raise." They all nodded and walked away.

Moments later a doctor came out. "Family of Tali Shepard."

"I am her father," Gibbs said walking over.

"She is in a coma with about a one percent chance of ever waking up. You can visit her if you want to." Gibbs nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. "Here you go." The doctor pointed to a room and left.

Gibbs walked into the room and took a chair next to Ziva. "So this it is what it is like to have someone you care about in a coma. I never did thank you for getting my memory back. I know it was painful for you." He sat and watched her for a while before speaking again. "The doctor said that there was a one percent chance of you coming back to us. I do hope you plan to beat the odds. This team needs you. They lost Kate and Jenny and that hurt but I don't think they could survive losing you, especially not Tony. He loves you Ziva." It was quiet for a while, then Tony walked into the room.

"Here is your coffee boss," Tony said handing it over. "Any new?"

"She is in a coma and has," he paused, "a good chance of waking up." It was a lie. He did not like lying to his team but he was not sure that Tony could take the truth right now. Gibbs stood up giving Tony his chair but before leaving he leaned over, kissed Ziva in the cheek and whispered in her ear, "You had better make that lie worth while Ziva." Then he straightened up, "see you later, DiNozzo."

"See you, boss."

"Tony, don't worry so much. I have not given her permission to die."

"Do you actually think that will work?" Tony asked his boss skeptically.

Gibbs shrugged, "Worked for you." Then Gibbs turned and left the room. Tony was left staring at Ziva.

She looked so weak and fragile laying there, not at all like her normal self. "I hope Gibbs is right, Zee. I can't lose you. " He paused there was something he needed to explain to her. "When I came over to your apartment I was looking for you. I did not know Rivkin was there. I wanted you to tell me what was going on. I wanted to protect you. I never meant to hurt you. No matter how jealous I was of Rivkin I would not kill him just to get him out of you life. Not if her was making you happy. You have had enough pain in you life. I did not mean to cause you more."

There was silence for a long time and finally sleep over came Tony and he laid his head down beside Ziva. Before going to sleep he raised his head again and kissed her gently on the lips, and whispered, "I love you." Then he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, but he could have sworn he saw a small smile on Ziva's lips.

Did you like it? I hope so. Please Review. Those paper clips will not be nessicary.

_**One more thing. There is the awesome poem written by maroon-bassoon-755. It is called 'A tribute to all spunky goth forensic scientists' it is awesome you people should really check it out.**_


	12. They Will Figure it Out

Chapter twelve. There will be two more chapters after this. Read. Review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own everything (Yea right)

Spoilers: Same as they have been for the past eleven chapters

Gibbs leaned against the window into Ziva's room. The odds were against her, but if there was someone who could beat the odds it was Ziva. He looked in the room one more time and turned to walk down the hall. Abby, Ducky, McGee were all sitting in the waiting room illuminated by the rising sun.

"How is she, Jethro?" Ducky asked. Gibbs did not want to tell Abby or McGee the chance of Ziva waking up, but Ducky had the right to know. Thankfully both Abby and McGee were asleep.

"Not good, Duck, not good." Gibbs said a little sadly. "There is a one percent chance of her waking up."

"Oh dear, Jethro—" Ducky started.

"I know, Duck, I know." They both froze. That was the exact same conversation they had had after Jenny's death.

"She is not going to die." Ducky and Gibbs both looked at Abby.

"You do not know that Abigail. There is a very good chance that—" Ducky said.

"Have you ever seen Ziva give up on anything? No. You haven't. Exactly." Abby's eyes were narrowed and determined.

"Abs, she had a one present chance." McGee pointed out.

"That is all she needs. This team beats the odds every time. What about Tony and pneumonic plague? What about you in that explosion? What about Ziva in the explosion in Morocco? What about Tony and Michael?"

"What about Kate? What about Jenny?" McGee asked her. Abby froze.

"Kate never had a chance. The bullet killed her immediately. She had no chance to fight. If she had she would have won." She looked at McGee.

"Jenny?" He said again.

"She took down four gunmen with automatic weapons using only her NCIS issued gun. If that is not fighting then what is?" McGee opened his mouth but Abby answered him before he spoke. "I know she died but have you ever considered that she want to die in that bar? She went down fighting and protecting Gibbs. Her other option was to die slowly and painfully over time. Which would you have chosen?"

"Abby—" McGee started again.

"Do you want her dead? Is that want you want, because it sure seems like it?" Abby glared at him for a moment, then realized what she had said. "Oh my Gosh. McGee I am so sorry of course you don't want her to die. I am so sorry." She flung herself at him, and he hugged her. "She is not going to die."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony woke-up in Ziva's room. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and it hurt his eyes. He put his head in his hands. He did not want to look at Ziva, but he reached out gently and took her hand. "I love you, Ziva." He said again

"Do you mean that Tony?"

Tony froze he knew that voice but it could not be. He lifted his head from his hands. "Ziva," he said hesitantly. His eyes met hers. She was defiantly awake, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the sun. "You are awake."

She raised one eyebrow. "What gave you your first clue?"

He grinned at her. "You should not do that to us.

"What wake up ok I can go back to sleep if you want?"

"No," Tony nearly shouted, "You should not scare us like that, even Gibbs was worried."

Ziva smiled. It was so good to be awake and sitting here talking to Tony, but there was something she needed to know. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?"

"The part where you said you loved me."

"Oh, that," his face turned a little red, "Yea, I did."

Much to his surprise she smiled widely, "I love you, too, Tony." He looked down and smiled. Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was gentle but passionate, and very different from the one on that undercover mission so many years ago.

"Ahem." Tony and Ziva broke apart and looked around.

"Hi, boss." Tony said a little sheepishly.

"You were planning on telling us that Ziva was awake right?" Tony nodded and Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Glad you are awake, by the way your name right now is Tali Shepard." Ziva nodded as Ducky, Abby, and McGee came into the room.

"I told you she would wake up." Abby said delightedly, "They all thought you were going to die, even Gibbs." Gibbs glared at her, but did not deny it. She ran forward and hugged Ziva.

"Welcome back dear." Ducky said as he sat down next to her bed.

"Thanks guys," Ziva said there was a pause then Gibbs spoke.

"I know this is a little soon, but do you remember who attacked you?" Tony glared at him but Gibbs ignored him.

"Tony, give me you phone." Ziva said looking at Tony. He looked at her surprised, but handed over his phone nonetheless. Ziva typed a few things in and handed it to Gibbs. "That is Caleb. He is my half brother. He was getting revenge for me killing Ari."

"He is dead. DiNozzo shot him."

"Sorry, "Tony muttered.

"Sorry for what killing my attacker and saving my life?" Tony smiled. "Gibbs can we go to Mossad headquarters now? I have a few things that is need to discuss with my father."

"Ziva can't you wait?" Tony protested weakly.

"No Tony. I can't wait." Tony nodded and nobody moved for a while.

"Are we going or not." Abby asked impatiently.

"I don't have anything to wear," Ziva pointed out.

"Oh right here." Abby held out a pair of cargo pants and Ohio State tee shirt.

"Thanks Abby. Now would you guys mind leaving?" They left the room and minutes later Ziva joined them in the hall. "Ok, lets go."

"Don't we have to tell the doctors you are leaving?" McGee asked.

Ziva shrugged, "They will figure it out.

_**Off to see the Director of Mossad. All I can say is that I do not want to be Eli David next chapter. Review please.**_


	13. I Am Not Sure You Ever Were

Chapter thirteen. Similar concept to chapter nine but written about ten times better. I hope that this is a good chapter because this story is almost over.

Spoilers and Discalimers: remain the same.

Eli David's office door slammed closed and looked up. He found himself looking up at five NCIS agents and his daughter. "Shalom, Ziva" He said looking at her before adding to the others, "you can leave."

"They can stay." Ziva said pointedly. Tony squeezed her hand gently.

"Ziva I have some personal things I would like to discuss with you."

"Anything that you have to say to me can be said in their presence."

"I have a new mission for you and I would rather not disclose the details to them." Eli said flatly.

"About missions. What makes you think I even want to go? You just sent me on a mission that you thought would kill me. You never cared what happened to me. You only care what happened to you best agent. If you daughter had to sacrifice everything that was fine." Ziva was yelling.

"Small sacrifices were necessary for the job." He said leaning back in his chair.

"These were not small sacrifices. Not to me. You never cared how I felt. Never." She was angry but she knew that if she did not stay angry she would start to cry.

"What have I ever made you do that was so horrible?" Eli said his voice still calm. "You seem to have had a good life."

"You think I like it that I was raised to be an assassin? You think I like it that I live by killing others? You think I like it that you never let me show emotions? You think I like it that you never had time for me? Caleb was your favorite. That was obvious but you never paid much attention to any of us. When Tali died you did not let me go to her grave. You did not let me mourn her. You did not let me say good-bye to her." Ziva paused for breath.

"I was not aware that you were so close to her."

"She was my sister, and Ari was my brother. You force me to kill him. Did it ever strike you that it might be painful for someone to shoot their brother?" She glared at him waiting for the answer.

"It is part of the job he was a rouge." Eli was still calm and Tony was resisting the urge to punch him in the nose. Gibbs and Ducky were both glaring at Eli, and Abby and McGee were watching Ziva.

"That is just it." Ziva shouted at him. "To you it was the job first. The job was more important to you than anyone else. You would sell you children to Hamas if it got you directorship and that is just about what you did." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Tali died in a Hamas bombing. She was barely sixteen and I am not entirely sure that you even noticed she was gone. Ari went over to Hamas and so did Caleb." For the first time Eli looked surprised.

"Ziva, Caleb is a loyal Mossad agent."

"He is not. He captured and tried to kill me. Tony killed him to save me." Eli glared at Tony who shrugged. "This family is really screwed up."

"Maybe it is," Eli shot back. Anger was starting to get the best of him. "I don't suppose you have told your little friends about you mother's death." Ziva's face went slightly paler and she glanced at Tony. "I will take that as a no. She shot her mother." Ziva glanced at the teams faces they were shocked and angry.

"You're lying," Tony accused them.

"He is not." Ziva said quietly, "I did kill her." They all looked at her and she turned to her father her anger returning. "I was six. That was and accident and maybe if you had not started Mossad training so young it would not have happened. Either way it was an accident and I had no clue what I was doing. You on the other hand knew exactly what you were doing and you did it anyway."

"Ziva," he started however he was cut off by Tony not Ziva.

"Have you even been listened to a word she said? You screwed up her life enough don't you think?" Tony walked closer to Eli who stood up and bent Tony's wrist back.

"Let go of him," Ziva said glaring at her father. "He is right."

"So you chose to defend you little friends against your father. This man murdered my son."

"Your precious son nearly killed me but that does not seem to matter at all."

"Ziva, your time in America has made you soft. I will not take any more divided loyalties. It is time to choose whom you are loyal to: Mossad or NCIS." Everyone looked her and Ziva froze.

She had known this would come. From the day she started at NCIS she knew there would be the day she was forced to choose. What she had not expected was it to be this hard. She had always expected her choice to be Mossad. That was how she had been raised. That was who she was. She had to choose between the people she loved and the country of her birth. She sighed she knew the choice she had to make. It one of the hardest of her life, but it had to be made.

"I choose…" she paused for a fraction of a second from here there was no turning back.

_**Yet another evil cliff hanger. One more chapter. Please review.**_


	14. Family

Hello everyone. This is the final chapter. If you do not appreciate Tiva then well deal with it or do not figure out who she chooses because it is not as it seems or maybe it is . Just read the chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Spoilers: Same

Everyone was dead silent waiting for Ziva's answer. She looked around the room at all of them. "I choose," she repeated, "NCIS."

"What!" Gibbs and Eli said together. Abby's eye grew big and suddenly Ziva could not look at them. She turned and fled to the room. Once she was out in the hall she looked for somewhere to go and noticed the elevator at the end of the hall.

Back inside the room Tony turned on Gibbs and Abby. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"I was just surprised that she choose NCIS." Abby said meekly.

Tony glared at them again then turned and followed Ziva out of the room. He looked around the empty hall just in time to catch sight of her disappearing into the elevator. "Ziva wait," he called desperately. He managed to catch up to her and slip into the elevator just before the doors closed. "What's up?"

She did not answer him. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and for once she was not hiding her emotions. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. Ziva laid her head against his chest and her tears began to fall. Tony gently stroked her hair until she stopped crying. "Sorry," she said as she pulled away and wiped her face on the back of her hand.

"For what?" Tony asked a little confused

"For falling apart." She sat down on the elevator floor.

"Ziva, you are only human. If someone has to be sorry it is you father for making you make that choice." He sat down next to her.

"I knew that someday I was going to have to make that choice, but I always thought it would be easy. I was born Mossad and I love Israel."

"Then why did you choose NCIS?"

"Because I love the people. Israel is my homeland nothing will ever change that, but my family is in DC. I lost all ties to people in Israel when Ari went to Hamas. NCIS is my family now. Abby and McGee are like siblings. Ducky is like a grandfather. Gibbs is the father I never had. Jenny was like the mother I never knew." Tears started to form in Ziva's eyes again but she wiped them away. "Why am I falling apart, Tony?"

"Because you were asked to choose between two places that you loved and you know that whatever you choose there is no going back. It does not help that you have just been held hostage by your brother and NCIS saved you while your father left you to die."

"Wow way to sum the last forty-eight hours in two sentences." They sat in silence for a while then Ziva spoke again. "Why did you save me?"

"What?" Tony said surprised, "How can you ask that?"

"How can you not ask yourself that? I was completely horrible to you after Michael died. I probably deserved to die."

"Ziva," he looked at her a little worried. "It was only natural I killed someone you cared about." There was a pause. "Did you love him?"

"Did you love Jeanne?"

"I had grown close to her and I cared about her deeply but I was not in love with her."

"It was the same with Michael. I could not love him because I was in love with someone else."

"Who?" Tony asked his heart sinking.

"You." He looked at her and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her.

"You ready to go back in there?" He asked when they broke apart. She nodded and they flipped the emergency switch back on. As they walked down the hall Tony slipped his arm around her waist. They reached the door to the director's office, and, with a glance at Tony, Ziva pushed the door open.

Everyone looked up with the pair entered. Abby grinned, "pay up McGee." McGee groaned and handed her a twenty-dollar bill. Gibbs and Ducky both looked up at them with a small smile. Eli David went white with rage.

"Get your hand of my daughter."

"No," Tony said with a glance at Ziva who nodded at him.

"I forbid-" He began, but Ziva cut him off

"I don't really think that anyone in this room cares about what you forbid. We are our own people and make our own choices."

"You are my agent and my daughter."

"I thought I made it quiet clear that I was no longer your agent and I am not entirely sure I ever was your daughter." Eli opened his mouth to speak but Ziva cut him off again. "There is nothing you can say to make me stay. You made your choice years ago, and no amount of words can change thirty years of actions."

"You can't walk away from Mossad."

"You can't stop me." Her voice was just as calm as his.

"Actually I can order you terminated."

"Fine, shoot me." She kept her face blank as her father lift a gun from his desk, but she felt Tony tense beside her. The gun was pointed straight at her face.

"Eli, sometimes it takes more love to let someone go then to hold them back." Gibbs said. Eli nodded and put the gun back on the desk.

"Shalom, Ziva," He said quietly.

"Shalom, Papa," She said then she turned and left the room with the rest of the team followed.

"He could have shot you." Tony said as he replaced his arm around Ziva's waist.

"He would not have." Ziva said simply, "No matter how much he hated what I had done he could not shoot me." Tony looked confused.

"When you are a father you will understand." Gibbs said looking at Ziva. "You know that what I said to him was true Ziva."

"Yea, boss. I know." She said. "I have always known that he loved me in his own way." She paused then added. "Thank you all for everything."

"There was no way we were leaving you out there. You are family."

"You know that reminds me of a quote." Everybody looked at Tony who continued, "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten."

So it is over. Sniff. I could have done this whole thing where Director David shoot Tony, or Ziva, or himself but I did not. I like it just the way it is. This is my first completed multi-chapter fic so even if you have not reviewed any other chapter. Review this one. Please.


End file.
